Big Brother: Mario Edition
by Soliddude1175
Summary: 16 houseguest will enter the Big Brother house to compete for 500 grand. New challenges, relationships, alliances, and evictions will take place here. So come be a fly on the wall and enjoy. VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT TO BE THE NEW MVP NOW.
1. Meet the houseguest

_This is yet another story that I'm going to start writing. It involves Mario characters if the name didn't help you catch on. And if you like this story, then check out my other ones. I have a poll on my profile that I'm going to have to take down soon, but if you guys can vote on it before it leaves, then maybe I will have more inspiration to write this a little bit faster. Ok, enough of this, lets get started._

* * *

_The blue glass stage looked fascinating. A loud roar from an audience could be heard, signaling the start of the episode. A woman with a sky blue dress and a gold crown came out smiling. The audience started screaming as soon as she came in. She waved at them which made them cheer louder. At this point, it was way too loud for anyone to hear anything, so she muted the audience._

"That's better". She said to herself before facing the camera.

"Welcome to the new show, Big Brother Mario Edition, where 16 ordinary people will enter this house, and will not come out until the last day where someone, will win 500 grand. Hi, I'm Rosalina, and this is Big Brother Mario Edition". Rosalina then unmuted the audience who started cheering again. A television turned on to reveal who had gotten onto the show.

* * *

A man with a certain trademark hat jumped onto a koopa to reveal a key.

"Ok, I don't know what to do with this". He said to himself. Suddenly, the production crew appeared, grabbed him, and put him in a helicopter. After being told what was going on, he sighed, knowing that this wasn't a kidnap.

"I'm Mario, and the competition better watch out, because I'm going to win it all". Mario confidently said.

* * *

A man who also had a certain trademark hat found a key in a pipe. This time, the person knew what it was.

"Yeah! I'm gonna win it all!"

"I'm Luigi, and nothings going to stop me from winning".

* * *

A princess in a pink dress was taking a stroll when she stumbled across the key.

"Alright. This is my time to shine".

"My name is Princess Peach, and the competition better know who their up against".

* * *

Some sort of green dinosaur laid an egg which hatched and revealed the key.

"Yoshi". The dinosaur cheered.

"Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi Yoshi". Was all Yoshi could say. The production crew promised him a translator by the time he got to the house.

* * *

A skeletal turtle was walking in a dungeon when he noticed the key on the wall.

"Yeah. This competition is on".

"My name is Dry Bones, and I'm here to win it all".

* * *

A large monkey was peeling a banana to notice a key was in place of the banana.

"Woohoo! Wait, where's my banana?"

"My name is Donkey Kong, and physical strength is going to help me completely win".

* * *

An archaeologist was seen at a construction sight. He saw something glow, which was appearantly the key.

"Alright, let's do this".

"I'm Kooper, and my teamwork skills are really going to help me in this game".

* * *

A musician was seen at the piano. One of the keys seemed out of shape, so he looked and saw a key jammed into it.

"Vell then. Looks like I'm on the show".

"I'm Ludwig, and the competition vill fall before me".

* * *

A girl could be seen floating on a cloud. A key suddenly fell onto the cloud, so she examined it.

"Yes. Time to show people I'm good at stuff".

"I'm Lakilulu, and I get what I want, when I want it. Therefore, I can't lose".

* * *

A fairy could be seen opening a book to find a key on the inside.

"Alright, this is my chance".

"I'm Jojora, and as a strong willed girl, I know that I will have no trouble winning".

* * *

Some sort of worm was watering plants when he noticed a key out of the ground.

"This will be fun, I must say".

"I'm Wiggler, and I come to do my very best".

* * *

A koopa was seen at a table sipping tea. She noticed at the bottom was a key.

"Yes. Maybe Koops is in too".

"I'm Koopie Koo, and I come just to enjoy myself and maybe win for the education system".

* * *

A boo was seen in the bathroom trying to look good for the day. She opened her cabinet to find the key.

"Bootler, start the carriage. We're going to the competition".

"My name's Bow, and I get along perfectly with everyone, so I don't have to lose. Bootler, carry me now!"

* * *

Another monkey was swinging on vines and saw a key attached to one of them.

"Yes, this is it".

"I'm Tiny Kong, and I hope we've got something to do other than sit around and do nothing".

* * *

A cheep cheep could be seen swimming in the ocean, only to find a key in the coral.

"Yay! I'm going to be on Big Brother".

"I'm Sushie, and I will do whatever it takes to win, beside embarrassing myself".

* * *

A goomba girl could be seen chatting away on her phone. It beeped, so she looked at what it said.

"You have received one key. Please duck".

"What?" She said to herself before the key was suddenly flung out of the glass of her phone into the wall. She looked and saw her phone was broken. About 30 minutes of slow motion screaming later, she went to the key and realized what it was for.

"Yes! I'm going to win my phone back".

"I'm like, Goombella, and I'm going to like, use the money to like, by a lot of phones".

* * *

"And so, you now know who the contestants are. Who do you think will win, lose, or just be a terrible houseguest. Find out next time, where we will host the first live HOH competition. Goodnight". The audience began to cheer again as the camera faded away from Rosalina.

* * *

_And that ends the first chapter. And yes, I'm using the MVP, so that even I don't know who's going to win._

_The majority of these people were chosen out of a randomizer of people I chose to be in it. There were a lot of people, but some of them who didn't make the cut were..._

_Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Bowser, Bowser Jr., every koopaling except Ludwig, Pauline, Flurrie, Koops, Shy Guy, Bombette, Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, Funky Kong, Watt, Vivian, Goombario, Kamek, King Boo, Peaty, Lakilester, Blooper, Bandit, Hammer Bro, etc._

_Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Yoshi were the four who didn't have to go through the randomizer._

_So yeah, you can start voting for the MVP now, or you can wait for the poll to open for it. But please do vote for the poll that is available now._

_The people available for MVP are..._

_Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Dry Bones, Donkey Kong, Kooper, Ludwig, Lakilulu, Jojora, Wiggler, Koopie Koo, Bow, Tiny Kong, Sushie, and Goombella._

_So, I will have the update up soon. But I have other stories to tend to, so please wait until I get the next chapter up. Until then, stay solid and peace._


	2. The first HOH competition

"Welcome back. We are about ready to start the competition. Let's give a warm welcome to our soon to be houseguest". Rosalina turned the cameras attention to the 16 contestants waiting on bleachers.

"In just a few moments, you guys will enter the Big Brother house. You will be watched 24/7 for 90 days, until you come out the winner, or you have been evicted. At this time, you must wave goodbye to the outside world. Because when you go in that house, the only faces you will see are the ones around you...and myself of course". Everybody was excited and ready to start the game.

"Is everybody ready?" Rosalina was answered with cheers.

"Ok, the first four to enter the house, will be...

Wiggler,

Koopie Koo,

Jojora,

and Mario.

You may enter the house". And with that, the four went inside.

* * *

"Wow, this is really nice". Koopie Koo said when she walked in. It had a resemblance to the most recent Big Brother competition that was played only there were stars hanging from the ceiling. The four went to get a bed.

"I call this room". Jojora called out. Everyone noticed that there were three bedrooms. There were four beds in each room, which meant that someone of the four would have to share a room.

"I'm sleeping with Jojora". Koopie Koo said before Mario and Wiggler got any ideas (which they weren't even thinking of).

"The people here seem really nice. Can't wait to meet everyone else when they come in"- Jojora

"I'm hoping not just to win, but to get some sort of girlfriend. I mean, I should have had one by now. If there are any blond chicks though, then I'm going to be in trouble with my game"- Mario

* * *

"The next four to enter the house will be...

Dry Bones,

Tiny Kong,

Peach,

and Bow.

You may enter the house". Rosalina said, but then stopped them.

"Hold on, who is that". She asked referring to Bootler.

"That's my butler. He's joining me for as long as I win". Bow stated.

"He's not allowed to go into the house".

"Well, too bad. He's coming and your going to like it". Bow snapped.

"I'm terribly sorry madam, it's only for 90 days". Bootler said to Rosalina.

"Great, looks like we have our spoiled brat". Peach muttered.

"What was that?" Bow asked turning toward her. "Seems that you are the spoiled brat, seeing as how you're wearing a crown".

"Hey, I'm the princess of the mushroom kingdom". Peach snapped.

"I'm the princess of the forever forest". Bow snapped back.

"There's no way you're the princess of a forest".

"Of course I am. Tell her Bootler". Bow looked around, but saw that a few Lumas were leading Bootler away from the scene.

"Hey! Get back here!" Bow called out. Ludwig had to run over and hold her back.

"Don't do anything you may regret". He said to her, who, after a while, managed to calm down.

"Can we go in or something?" Dry Bones asked Rosalina.

"Of course you can. Man, fights before they even get into the house, that means lots of good drama". Rosalina said.

"Lady's first". Dry Bones said opening the door for Tiny Kong and Peach.

"Such a gentleman". Tiny Kong giggled as she and Peach walked in followed by Bow who was muttering something that nobody could hear.

When they came in, the four who were already inside greeted them. However, Mario noticed Peach and something just went off inside of him.

"What did I tell you. A blond chick comes right into the door. This is my chance. Although, being one of those perverted guys isn't really going to get me anywhere with her"- Mario

"This competition is stupid. Why should I not have my butler here to do everything for me. Now I have to do it for myself"- Bow

"Ok, one of you girls is going to have to room with either me or Mario". Wiggler said.

"There is no way in hell that I'm sleeping with any guys. Where's the room for the girls only?" Bow asked as she went to find somewhere to put her bags down.

"There's always space in my room". Mario said to Peach, trying to sound sexy.

"Eww. Get away from me you pervert". Peach said walking away from him to go after Bow.

"Guess that leaves me". Tiny Kong sighed. "I'll stick with Wiggler since I'm not sticking with that guy". She said pointing at Mario.

"Oh come on! What makes you think I'm a pervert?" Mario asked.

"Obvious reasons". Koopie Koo said to him.

"Guess I'll sleep with you Mario". Dry Bones said.

"No your not. A gentleman doesn't deserve to be that low. Your sleeping with us". Tiny Kong said to him.

"Uh, ok". Dry Bones said as he followed Wiggler and Tiny Kong. Mario just sighed.

* * *

"The next four to enter the house will be...

Ludwig,

Sushie,

Lakilulu,

and Donkey Kong.

You may enter the house". Rosalina said as the four entered.

* * *

The four entered the house and looked around in awe. It was a nice sight to see until they heard loud noises coming from the other room.

"This is my bed!" Bow could be heard screaming.

"No, this is my bed!" Peach could also be heard screaming.

"Will you both shut up!?" Jojora screamed, loudest of all.

"Vell, I call this room". Ludwig said going into the room with Wiggler, Tiny Kong, and Dry Bones.

"And it's out of space". Sushie sighed as the last three went to Mario's room.

"How come your the only one in this room?" Donkey Kong asked, putting his stuff down.

"How should I know. I did nothing wrong". Mario sighed.

"Mario seems desperate for an ally. Maybe I could work with him"- Donkey Kong

* * *

"The final four to enter the house will be...

Luigi,

Goombella,

Yoshi,

and Kooper.

"You may enter now". Rosalina said, watching as the last of the contestants entered the house.

* * *

"Like, OMG, this house is like, huge". Goombella said as she started wandering around aimlessly.

"Let's find some rooms". Kooper said as he found the girls room. When he opened the door, he saw Peach and Bow trying to grab whatever deadly objects were in the room to hit each other. Koopie Koo and Jojora were trying to keep both of them away from one another. Kooper closed the door.

"Most of the time, I'm never going to understand women"- Kooper

"Hey Mario, how come there are no more beds".

"There were only twelve, you have to share". Lakilulu told him. "Want to sleep with me?" Luigi slammed the door shut. Moments later, you could hear the sound of someone vomiting in the bathroom.

"This always happens. Why can't I be liked?"- Lakilulu

* * *

"And so, everyone is now in the house. Coming up now, the first live HOH competition. But first, I need to speak with the houseguest. Let's bring them in now". Rosalina said turning on the tv next to her to show the living room camera. "Attention houseguest, please report to the living room".

The moment everyone walked in, Rosalina realized that there were already problems. Luigi seemed very sick, Lakilulu was crying, Bow, Peach, Koopie Koo, and Jojora all looked like they had been in a car wreck and Mario seemed very nervous and was looking around.

"Wow. Ludwig, what happened here?" Rosalina asked.

"How should I know. I get in, and all this is going on. It's completely ridiculous. It's only been five minutes and I can already tell who's sane and who's not". Ludwig responded.

"Well, I need to explain some stuff. This competition requires you to compete in challenges to give you power of who go's home. That person must choose two people for possible eviction. Then, we will have a veto competition where the winner can choose to change the nominations or leave them the same. Then, the people who are just there must choose who they want eliminated. The person with the most votes will be out. However, there is a twist. Someone else will become something called an MVP. They have the power to choose a third nominee. Want to know how that works? Well, I'm not going to tell you yet. What I am going to tell you is to head outside. The first HOH competition is about to start". She finished.

Everyone walked outside to see a long desk. Name tags could be seen at the edges referring to where they had to sit. When they sat down, Rosalina continued.

"Welcome to the first HOH competition. This challenge is called, the rejection quiz. Here's how it works.

As mentioned in the previous episode, there were a lot of people to be chosen to compete. However, they were placed in a randomizer, and that is how all of you are here. Your goal, is to count how many people were in the randomizer that didn't make the cut. However, not everyone was listed. Therefore, you don't know who else could have been there. Whoever is closest to the correct number without going over it will win the first HOH. If we have a tie, then we will move to a tiebreaker question. Hint, it's between 1-50. Is everybody ready?" She was answered with cheers.

"Ok, you have ten seconds, starting now".

Everyone began thinking. They were not told that there were others, so they were clueless. They all wrote down a number before time ran out.

"Times up. Let's see what you have". Everybody held up the clipboard they were given to write on.

Mario said 21

Luigi said 48

Peach said 23

Yoshi said 41

Dry Bones said 2

Donkey Kong said 43

Kooper said 17

Ludwig said 40

Lakilulu said 34

Jojora said 31

Wiggler said 17

Koopie Koo said 18

Bow said 23

Tiny Kong said 12

Sushie said 27

Goombella said 22

"The answer was 34. Congratulations Lakilulu, you, are the new Head of Household".

"Oh my god, yeah!" Lakilulu screamed. Everyone congratulated her, but secretly wished they were as lucky as she was.

"And so, with Lakilulu in power, anything could happen. Tune in next time for the nominations. Then, after that, the MVP will be revealed and the veto competition will be played. And at the following episode, the first live eviction will take place, and a new HOH will be crowned. For now, let's go visit the houseguest". Rosalina turned back to the living room camera where everybody was sitting at.

"First off, I must congratulate you once again Lakilulu for winning the first HOH. How does it feel?"

"It feels great. It was a shot out of the dark and I made it".

"Well, I have an announcement. Remember how I said that an MVP would determine the third nominee? Well, the MVP is determined by the viewers". Several gasps could be heard from the living room. Bow looked a little nervous.

"Already, the viewers have been voting, even before you entered the house. You have one episode left to change the opinion of the viewers and get them to vote for you. After the nomination ceremony, the person with the most votes will win the title of MVP. And with that, I leave you with good night".

Rosalina turned back to the camera. "And good night to you as well world". The camera faded out as the cheering of the audience slowly got softer and softer.

* * *

_Well, that's the end of chapter 2. Thanks to those who reviewed at the beginning. Here's what happened with the HOH competition. I used a random website and put down 1-50 and randomly got numbers for everyone. I'm surprised that Lakilulu got the exact number. I guess it was from the bad karma she's received in many other fics. So, she got a lucky break. And please keep voting for the MVP. The poll is currently down until I get enough votes for my Sole Smasher story. But once the voting for that chapter is done, then I will put it back up. But until next time, enjoy yourself. And I'm out._


	3. The Nomination Ceremony

_Sorry for the wait. I've been working on my other stories a little bit. Let's begin, shall we? And don't forget, the poll for the MVP is still up. And you can vote via review. I've already determined who the MVP will be if nobody else votes. _

_P.s: This fic will not have any have-not competitions, as I don't see the point in this story._

* * *

_Previously, on Big Brother..._

_16 ordinary contestants entered the Big Brother house._

"You may enter the house". Rosalina said to the next four.

_Rivals began to develop._

"You think you're better than me just because your some wannabe princess?" Bow snapped.

"Me? Your the wannabe princess, if you even are one!" Peach snapped back.

_And at the first HOH competition, Lakilulu proved to be the lucky star._

"Congratulations Lakilulu, you, are the new Head of Household".

_Which two contestants will Lakilulu put up for eviction? Plus, the first alliance of the summer will be created. It all happens here, on Big Brother Mario Edition._

* * *

_(Opening scene plays, followed by flashback to previous HOH competition)_

_"The correct answer is 34, which means congratulations Lakilulu, you, are the new Head of Household"._

_"Oh my god, yes!" Lakilulu cheered._

"Yeah, looks like I finally am spared from all the crap I have to live with because now, I'm in charge for the whole week. I bet the word Head of Household means that I get access to whatever I want without permission"- Lakilulu (HOH)

"Good job Lakilulu". Koopie Koo happily said.

"Unfortunately, losing means I now have to be all nice to Lakilulu. Which is the hardest thing in the world! I've only known her for about 20 minutes and I already can't stand her"- Koopie Koo

* * *

_(Flashback to after the MVP announcement)_

_"Already, the viewers have been voting, even before you entered the house. You have one episode left to change the opinion of the viewers and get them to vote for you. After the nomination ceremony, the person with the most votes will win the title of MVP. And with that, I leave you with good night"._

"So Rosalina decides to tell us about some sort of MVP in which the viewers get to vote for one of us. If they know who's going to do the best with that job, then they should pick me"- Peach

"So, anyone getting nervous? I know I'm not". Lakilulu said smugly.

"Actually, you should. The two people you put up may not even go home". Mario responded.

"Shut up, nobody likes you". Lakilulu said.

* * *

Everybody was now walking around and doing there own thing. It was the second day, but Ludwig already had a plan.

"If I vant to get further in this game, I need to make a strong alliance that I know I can trust. I already have limited down the options to a few, so it's just a matter of vho's interested"- Ludwig

Ludwig looked to see Dry Bones drinking a soda. He ignored the fact that you could still see the soda and walked over to him.

"Hello Dry Bones". Ludwig said without much expression.

"Hey Ludwig. Something you want?" Dry Bones asked.

"Vell, you know how we need to get further in this game? I vas thinking that if ve vork together, maybe it vill be us two at the finale. Vhat do you say, you in?"

"I don't know. We do need some more numbers. You have anyone else in mind?"

"Vhy yes, I have. I vas thinking of two other people vho vould really appreciate our company".

"And who do you have in mind?" Dry Bones asked.

"I vas thinking Jojora and Tiny Kong vould be best suited. Tiny Kong already has your respect. And Jojora is a kindhearted girl who can manipulate anyone. And if ve need to cut someone, then I vas thinking Goombella could also join, just to do the dirty vork".

"Sounds good". Dry Bones smirked.

"A final four deal already. And maybe even final two. This game can change at any time. And from what I've heard, alliances really make the viewers respect you more. This will be loads of fun"- Dry Bones

The two shook hands and went to find the girls.

* * *

"Who wants to see my HOH room!?" Lakilulu screamed, to which everyone groaned and sarcastically cheered. They went upstairs and opened the door.

The walls were covered in stars, mushrooms, and pictures of Lakilulu and her family.

"Looks very, uh, nice Lakilulu". Bow managed to say.

"Ooh, I got a letter from Lakilester". Lakilulu cheered, then started to read.

_Dear Lakilulu,_

_I hope you are enjoying your time at the house. Please stay there as long as possible. I don't mean that as offense, not like there's any other girl or anything. If you win, then I will be so shocked, I probably won't say anything for days. But I beg of you, do not leave that house. Now, if you excuse me, I have to, uh, hold on, trying to think of a lie, uh, walk the dog. Bye._

_Not so sincerely, Lakilester._

"Aww, he got a dog". Lakilulu said excitedly.

"That's what makes Lakilester so sweet. He will always send a letter"- Lakilulu (HOH)

Soon, everyone else left except for Bow.

"Look, I know everyone already hates me, but you have to trust me you'll put up the right people. Got that?" Bow asked.

"Yeah, I follow. Who do I put up?" Lakilulu responded.

"Peach and Mario. Everyone already hates that perverted freak, and the wannabe princess is just much more simpler of a target to take out. Remember, you want to make friends, not enemies. Especially on the first week".

"But if I put up Peach and Mario, I'll make enemies!" Lakilulu wailed.

"Yeah, whoever you put up will get you enemies". Bow moaned.

"Oh no!" Lakilulu screamed. She ran to a drawer to grab a jar of cookies and started to eat them. Bow left to leave her in private.

* * *

Ludwig, Dry Bones, Tiny Kong, and Jojora were all in a bedroom, wearing there night wear.

"Ok, this is going to be great. A strong alliance that can help us get vho ve vant out".

Ludwig pointed to Dry Bones and Jojora. "You two are probably the nicest people in this house. That can vork vell to make people feel more comfortable".

He then pointed to Tiny Kong. "You're good at talking to people. You can help us get people to join our side. And I'm the one vho knows vhat's going on in the house. So I know vho the target should be. Not to mention ve are all very smart and physical, vhich vill help us in the competitions. All in?" Ludwig said.

"Yeah!" The other three responded.

"So, what should our alliance name be?" Jojora asked.

"Tough call". Dry Bones said, then started to ponder on it.

"I know, let's call ourselves the business power". Tiny Kong said.

"Business power?" Dry Bones questioned.

"Yeah, we work hard to get everyone out of this house. That's the business we're in".

"You know, I don't really have a problem vith that name". Ludwig said.

"I'm cool with it". Jojora responded.

"Let's do it". Dry Bones determinedly said.

"This is great! With us having lots of power, we could control this game"- Tiny Kong

"Now, ve need to get Goombella on our side to be the pawn". Ludwig smirked.

* * *

The next day, Koopie Koo, Kooper, and Yoshi were all outside. Yoshi was in the pool, Kooper was lifting weights, and Koopie Koo was sunbathing. Koopie Koo looked over to see Kooper and slightly blushed.

"I know I'm dating Koops right now, but it's just hard not to resist a guy lifting weights when your boyfriend doesn't even get close to the gym"- Koopie Koo

"Yeah, I noticed she was looking at me. I'm not the type of guy who works out, being an archaeologist and all, but it's nice to know that you have the ladies looking at you"- Kooper

Yoshi noticed Mario walking outside and sitting down at one of the pool chairs. Yoshi got out and went over to him.

"Something wrong?" Yoshi asked. Earlier in the day, he got a water proof translator.

"Yes, this house is basically hell to me". Mario groaned. "I wrote a letter to Peach saying how much I love her and she slapped me".

"You wrote a letter saying how much you love her?" Yoshi asked. "Maybe I could help get you two together".

"Why bother? It's not going to work". Mario sighed.

"It's not going to work only if you don't let it work. Come on, we need to think of a plan". Yoshi started thinking. Mario sighed again.

"Something you want?" Kooper asked Koopie Koo, who was still looking at him. Koopie blushed and looked away.

"Heh, I know she wants me". He said to himself.

* * *

In another bedroom, Ludwig and Tiny Kong were talking to Goombella.

"Look, how would you like to join an alliance with us?" Tiny Kong asked.

"Like, I don't know. Who are the, like, people in this alliance?"

"Me, Tiny Kong, Dry Bones, and Jojora. And you as vell". Ludwig explained.

"Like, a final five alliance? Like, count me in!" Goombella cheered.

"Shush, not so loud". Ludwig said very quietly. "Look, you can't just join vithout us trusting you. So, ve have a task that ve need you to do".

"And what is, like, that?"

"We need you to befriend Bow". Tiny Kong said before Ludwig could respond.

"Like, why?"

"Because, if we are friendly to her, then she'll think that she has the numbers, and she won't try to resist to get votes before being evicted".

"That's, like, so smart". I'll, like, do it".

"And one more thing. Don't tell her of this alliance. If you do, then she'll tell everyone and ve vill be the targets. Got that?" Ludwig asked.

"No problem". Goombella cheerfully said as she went searching for Bow.

* * *

After searching for a while, Goombella found Bow washing her hair in the bathroom. She joined her by doing the same thing.

"Something you want?" Bow quirked.

"I'm just here to tell you that, like, you have friends, despite the fact that, like, everyone else hates you".

"Well who are the friends then?"

"Uh, there's, like, me, and then there's uh, like, uh, don't worry about it. You'll know soon enough".

"Well, I'm not sure I could trust you, you tend to say the truth a whole lot, but in the situation I'm in, I guess I could assist for now".

"Like, that was probably one of the, like, hardest things I've ever had to do"- Goombella

"Yeah, of course I don't trust her. I just have to pretend I do until I figure out who set her up to this"- Bow

Unfortunately, Wiggler had heard everything the two girls had said. He quickly left to go find Peach.

* * *

When he found her eating a banana (much to Donkey Kong's dismay), he quickly went over to her.

"Hey Peach, you still hate Bow, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I just found her and Goombella getting into an alliance". Wiggler said. Peach's eyes went wide.

"But why would she do that? She's an idiot obviously, but she's not that much of an idiot".

"I'm not sure. It might be best to let Lakilulu know".

"I'm not a snitch in any way. But what was I going to do with that information? Just keep it to myself and watch them change the game"- Wiggler

Before Peach could respond...

"WHERE DID THE JAR OF COOKIES GO!?" The two looked to see Sushie in a state of anger. Everyone else ran downstairs to see what happened.

"The jar of cookies is missing. How will we eat them?" Luigi asked.

"It's possible Yoshi ate them". Kooper suggested. Everyone turned to him.

"What? Sure, I eat a lot, but I'm not that selfish". Yoshi objected.

Something went off in Bow's head and she smirked.

"I know who it is". She said, still smirking.

"Well, who it is?" Sushie demanded.

"I'll tell you, but only when you promise that if I'm on the block this week, I don't go home. Got that?"

"Fine, but tell us who it was". Jojora asked.

"Alright, it was the night Lakilulu showed us the HOH room, and I noticed someone with the jar".

"Get on with it!" Sushie screamed.

"It was Lakilulu". Bow smirked.

Everyone glared at Lakilulu, who put her hands up.

"Hey, I'm not HOH for nothing. That means I get whatever I want whenever I want it". She defended.

"That's not true. HOH means you choose two people to go home and you're automatically in the veto. Nothing else. You don't get any sort of rights whatsoever". Tiny Kong sighed.

"Why should you even hold that spot of HOH!?" Sushie screamed.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Lakilulu wailed, running up to the HOH room and locking the door. She then went underneath the covers of her bed and started crying.

"This is so unfair! I already dug up my own grave and buried myself in it. And we haven't even gotten to the nominations yet! Why"- Lakilulu (HOH)

* * *

Nobody got a chance to talk to Lakilulu about nominations after that. So for the rest of the day and the first half of the next day, Lakilulu stayed in her room and thought about who to put up.

Soon, the time cam when she had to leave her room and pick out the keys.

"I needed to get the target off of my back and onto someone else. Of course, that makes me a target to Lakilulu, so I'd be surprised if I wasn't put up"- Bow

"I'm hoping that I'm not put up just because of the lies going around the house about me. Just have to wait"- Mario

"Nobody's seen Lakilulu since yesterday. So, there's no telling who she'll plan on voting for"- Donkey Kong

"Tonight's vote is obvious in my red and sore eyes. The two I choose deserve to go home for obvious reasons"- Lakilulu (HOH)

"Everyone, it's time for the nomination ceremony". Lakilulu said to everyone. Everyone went to the round table next to the kitchen with Bow muttering something about how this was anything but a ceremony. Lakilulu came in with the key holder.

"This is the nomination ceremony". She started off. "One of my jobs as head of household is apparently to nominate two people for eviction. I will pull the first key, that person is safe. That person will then pull the next key, and so on, and so forth".

Lakilulu pulled out the first key.

"Wiggler, you are safe". Lakilulu said

"Thanks Lakilulu". Wiggler said calmly, pulling out the next key.

...

...

...

...

...

"Goombella, you are safe".

"Like, thank you so much". Goombella said before pulling out the next key.

...

...

...

...

...

"Like, Donkey Kong, you are, like, safe".

"Thank you". Donkey Kong said before pulling out the next key.

...

...

...

...

...

"Yoshi, you're safe".

Yoshi didn't say anything. He slowly pulled out the next key.

...

...

...

...

...

"Luigi man, your safe".

"Thanks Lakilulu". Luigi said before pulling out the next key. Bow and Peach were starting to get nervous, the alliance looked at one another, Mario pulled his hat over his head, Kooper and Koopie Koo glanced at each other nervously, and Sushie just sat there, sure that her key was next.

...

...

...

...

...

"Ludwig, you're safe". Luigi said.

"Thank you". Ludwig said before pulling out the next key.

...

...

...

...

...

"Koopie Koo, you're safe".

"Thanks honey". Koopie Koo said before pulling out the next key.

...

...

...

...

...

"Dry Bones, you're safe".

"Thanks Lakilulu". Dry Bones said before pulling out the next key.

...

...

...

...

...

"Peach, you're safe".

"Phew, thanks Lakilulu". Peach said while pulling out the next key.

At this point, Mario and Bow were pretty sure it was them. All they could do was wait.

...

...

...

...

...

"Ugh, Mario, you're safe".

"What?" Mario asked in disbelief before taking his key. Everyone else suddenly grew nervous. Someone unexpected was about to be put up as Mario pulled the next key.

...

...

...

...

...

"Jojora, you're safe".

"Thank you very much Lakilulu". Jojora said before pulling out the next key.

...

...

...

...

...

"Tiny Kong, you're safe".

"Thank you lots". Tiny Kong said before pulling the final key. Sushie and Kooper looked at each other. They didn't know what they might have done wrong, but they were about to find out. Bow just sighed.

...

...

...

...

...

"Kooper, you are safe".

"Thank you Lakilulu". Kooper sighed taking his key. Koopie Koo cheered to herself, but nobody noticed. Bow and Sushie remained. Sushie was the one in shock.

"As you can see, I have nominated you Bow and you Sushie for eviction. Bow, lots of people have been disliking you for quite some time now. It's best for me to put you up. As for you Sushie, if you didn't need to fatten yourself up like you always do, then you wouldn't have noticed the missing cookie jar. Getting rid of you will help me and probably some other people. This nomination ceremony is adjourned". Lakilulu said.

"I needed to choose two people to help me win this game. These are the two I hate the most, so they must be eliminated"- Lakilulu (HOH)

"I should have expected this. Whatever, I can still win this. I just need to get off the block and stay here for good"- Bow (Nominee)

"Why should I be up here? I did nothing wrong. Lakilulu just made the biggest mistake yet"- Sushie (Nominee)

"I can't believe I didn't go up. This is such a happy opportunity. I just can't have anyone else win the veto and use it to bring someone down, because I will go up in place"- Mario

_Who have you decided to name the first MVP, and who will he or she nominate to be the third nominee? Plus, who will win the Power of Veto, and will it be used to safe one of the three nominees? It all happens sort of live, next time on Big Brother Mario Edition._

* * *

_I do not know if the name Business Power has been used as an alliance name in the real season, so don't start saying stuff to me if it was. Just appreciate the fact that I got a chapter out. I'm hoping to have the Veto episode out before the week ends, and I plan on having the eviction episode ten days from now. So, until later, peace._


	4. The veto competition

_The first MVP will be announced this episode! So hype. Let's begin._

* * *

_Previously on Big Brother._

_After Lakilulu won the first HOH competition._

"Congratulations Lakilulu, you, are the new Head of Household".

_She immediately had to make a tough decision._

"But if I put them up, I'll make enemies". Lakilulu wailed.

_A majority alliance was created called the business power._

"I vas thinking Jojora and Tiny Kong vould be best suited. Tiny Kong already has your respect. And Jojora is a kindhearted girl who can manipulate anyone. And if ve need to cut someone, then I vas thinking Goombella could also join, just to do the dirty vork".

"Sounds good". Dry Bones smirked.

_And their first plan took action._

"We need you to befriend Bow". Tiny Kong said before Ludwig could respond.

"Like, why?"

"Because, if we are friendly to her, then she'll think that she has the numbers, and she won't try to resist to get votes before being evicted".

"That's, like, so smart". I'll, like, do it".

_But one person caught on the wrong way._

"Hey Peach, you still hate Bow, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I just found her and Goombella getting into an alliance". Wiggler said. Peach's eyes went wide.

_Sushie put the house against Lakilulu._

"Why should you even hold that spot of HOH!?" Sushie screamed.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Lakilulu wailed, running up to the HOH room and locking the door.

_And when the time came, she made her nominations._

"As you can see, I have nominated you Bow and you Sushie for eviction".

"Why should I be up here? I did nothing wrong"- Sushie

_Tonight, who will win the first MVP. Plus, who will win the Power of Veto, and will it be used to save one of the three nominees. It all happens now, on Big Brother: Mario Edition._

* * *

_Opening scene plays, then showing flashback to the end of the nominations ceremony._

_"Kooper, you are safe"._

_"Thank you Lakilulu". Kooper sighed taking his key. Koopie Koo cheered to herself, but nobody noticed. Bow and Sushie remained. Sushie was the one in shock._

_"As you can see, I have nominated you Bow and you Sushie for eviction. Bow, lots of people have been disliking you for quite some time now. It's best for me to put you up. As for you Sushie, if you didn't need to fatten yourself up like you always do, then you wouldn't have noticed the missing cookie jar. Getting rid of you will help me and probably some other people. This nomination ceremony is adjourned". Lakilulu said._

"I needed to choose two people to help me win this game. These are the two I hate the most, so they must be eliminated"- Lakilulu (HOH)

"I should have expected this. Whatever, I can still win this. I just need to get off the block and stay here for good"- Bow (Nominee)

"Why should I be up here? I did nothing wrong. Lakilulu just made the biggest mistake yet"- Sushie (Nominee)

"I can't believe I didn't go up. This is such a happy opportunity. I just can't have anyone else win the veto and use it to bring someone down, because I will go up in place"- Mario

Everyone soon left to do whatever it is that they needed or wanted to do.

* * *

"So, did it work?" Jojora asked Goombella.

"Yeah, like, it totally worked. She, like, completely fell for it". Goombella responded.

"Perfect". Ludwig smirked.

"As long as Bow thinks that she is on our side, then we're good. We just need to keep this up until she walks out that door"- Dry Bones

* * *

The next day, everyone was going around their normal business. However, one person was being called to the diary room. This was normal to everybody, who had to do this at least once or twice a day. However, you could only see the person's legs. Of course, in this competition, you could tell who people are just by looking at their feet. The person walked into the diary room and looked to see something on the chair. The camera moved up to reveal who it was that was chosen to be the first MVP.

"Well, this is rather surprising, I must say". Said none other than Wiggler.

"Thank you to everyone who voted for me. I will use this power to take out a certain someone who deserves to go home. Let's see how many votes I won by". Wiggler looked into the envelope to see the votes.

"I only got one vote? Then how did I win MVP? No matter, thank you one person who voted for me". And with that, the camera clicked off so that Wiggler could make his nomination in private.

* * *

Mario and Luigi could be seen in a room chatting.

"So Mario, did you solve the problems you have in the house?" Luigi asked.

"No, it only keeps getting worse. I tried to tell Sushie that I wasn't going to vote for her when eviction came and she slapped me and started constantly hitting me with a baseball bat".

"So that's what those bruises are for".

"Yoshi's trying to help me, but it's not doing so well so far".

"Well then, how about you let your younger, taller, sexier brother help you out".

"Luigi, your not sexy".

"I am when you're not".

"Fine, you can help me. Just try and make people see it quickly. I don't want to go up because you took too long".

"Don't worry". And with that, Luigi left.

* * *

"Hey everyone, it's time to pick players for the veto competition!" Lakilulu called to the entire house. Everyone cheered and piled into the living room, while Bow and Sushie sat on a couch in the center.

"Before we pick players, we need to see who the MVP has secretly chosen to be the third nominee". Lakilulu read from a card, then looked at a screen to see the results.

Pictures of everyone started passing across the screen, making everyone nervous. Soon, one picture showed who was the unlucky one. Goombella.

"But, like, why?! Who would, like, nominate me?!" Goombella screamed in horror as she sat in between Bow and Sushie.

"Now we will pick players to compete in the veto competition. Would the three nominees please join me up here?" Lakilulu read as the three joined her where she was.

"As current HOH, I will randomly pick two chips from this box. Those people will play in the competition". Lakilulu read as she reached into the box and picked a chip.

"Donkey Kong". She said. Donkey Kong got up and walked over to them.

"I haven't done much in this game so far. If I win the veto, I don't know what I'm going to do with it"- Donkey Kong

Lakilulu pulled out the second chip. "Tiny Kong". She said. Tiny Kong walked over and stopped next to Sushie.

"I'm not sure if I'm going to use the veto on Goombella if I win. Maybe I should just throw it. I don't know"- Tiny Kong

"I also have to choose a host, and I choose Ludwig".

"I hope that's a good thing". Ludwig muttered.

"Big Brother will inform us when the veto competition is to begin". Lakilulu finished.

* * *

"What am I supposed to do if I win?" Tiny Kong asked Ludwig.

"Don't". Was his response. "Throw it, but make it seem like you tried".

"You sure?"

"Positive. Ve can't afford to choose sides yet. So we must not win this veto".

"Hopefully, Ludwig is right and it doesn't matter that I win it"- Tiny Kong

* * *

"Everybody, it's time for the veto competition!" Ludwig's voice could be heard throughout the house. He was dressed in something you would wear if you were stalking someone in the bushes. Everyone went outside to see a large hedge maze had replaced what they had seen on day 1 for the HOH competition.

"Velcome to the first Big Brother POV competition. For this challenge, you must simply run through this hedge maze until you find the ending, vhich if you do, you vill vin the golden power of veto. If everyone ready?" Ludwig read and asked. The six nodded.

"Go!" The six were off faster than you would think.

"I, like, need to get off this terrible spot by, like, winning the veto"- Goombella

"My last chance to stay in is to win the veto. I must do it, or I will probably go home"- Bow

"I need to keep the nominations the same so that I don't have to make any more enemies"- Lakilulu

Being a maze, it was anybody's game. However, after about 30 minutes, someone found the exit and climbed the stairs to the veto so that everyone else could see. It was obvious who it was as soon as she took the veto.

"Congratulations Lakilulu, you have von the golden power of veto". Ludwig applauded, to which everyone else did too. Lakilulu grabbed the veto, then realized that she would have to find her way back.

"After finding my way back, I was so relived that I had won the veto. Now I know what must be done"- Lakilulu (HOH, Veto holder)

Everyone went inside after that.

* * *

Bow went into the HOH room to find Lakilulu and Wiggler talking about something.

"Oh, sorry. Am I interrupting anything?" Bow asked.

"Oh, no, your not". Wiggler responded.

"Well, can you leave for a moment? I need to talk to Lakilulu in private".

"Sure, no problem". Wiggler said getting up and leaving.

"What do you want Bow?" Lakilulu asked.

"Have you decided who you're going to use the veto on?" Bow asked.

"Actually, I wasn't planning on ever using the veto".

"You sure. I mean, with the veto, you might as well use it".

"On who?"

"Me, how about me".

"Oh, well, I'll think about it". Lakilulu said.

"Really? That was fast of you".

"Yeah, just want to have time to think about it".

"Well, ok". Bow said leaving.

* * *

The time came for the veto ceremony. Lakilulu went over to the back door where everyone was waiting at because they had to.

"Hey everyone, it's time for the veto ceremony". Lakilulu said to everyone.

Everybody gathered into the living room, with Bow, Sushie, and Goombella sitting on the couch in the center.

"This is the veto meeting. Bow, Sushie, and Goombella all have been nominated for eviction. But I have the power to replace one of these three nominees with someone else going in replacement. I have decided..."

The three people waited anxiously.

...

...

...

...

...

"Not to use the power of veto. With that said, this veto meeting is adjourned". Lakilulu said, closing the veto box. Everybody got up from their seat.

"Didn't expect to be replaced. I didn't have much time to persuade her, so I got what I deserved. Guess I have to persuade other people not to vote for me"- Bow

"I'm not going home. So if I lay low and not say much, maybe people will not go for the people begging for their spot"- Sushie

"I need to, like, hope that I can stay in this house. I have this, like, alliance that will keep me safe no matter what"- Goombella

"Of course I was not going to use the veto. I never was. Now I'm going to be safe for the rest of the week"- Lakilulu

"Who will be evicted, and who will become the new Head of Household? It all happens live, next time on Big Brother Mario Edition".

* * *

_That's the episode! Got it up just in time. I got one vote for Yoshi, Wiggler, Ludwig, and Goombella. So I used a randomizer and Wiggler was on top. So congratulations Kaiimi, your choice was the first MVP. The next episode will be the first eviction and second HOH competition. So until next time, peace._


	5. The summers first eviction

_The wait is over! I'm hoping to get back into this and have more frequent updates. Let's get to it. And after you finish reading, please vote once again, for who you want to be the new MVP. _

* * *

The scene showed the blue glass stage seen from episode 1. Rosalina stood in the middle of it, wearing a dark blue dress. She smiled to the camera.

"It's only been one week in the Big Brother house, and already, things seem a little hectic. But tonight, we will watch, as the houseguest evict their first contestant. Lakilulu and Wiggler have narrowed it down to three, and the remainder will determine what happens live. I'm Rosalina, and you're watching Big Brother: Mario Edition!" The audience roared as the camera turned to one of the many screens to show what was going on.

* * *

_Previously on Big Brother: Mario Edition..._

_After Lakilulu won the first HOH competition of the summer..._

"Congratulations Lakilulu, you, are the new, Head of Household!"

_She immediately put up her two choices to evict._

"As you can see, I have nominated you Bow and you Sushie for eviction".

_The Power Business Alliance worked to take out Bow._

"So, did it work?" Jojora asked Goombella.

"Yeah, like, it totally worked. She, like, completely fell for it". Goombella responded.

"Perfect". Ludwig smirked.

"As long as Bow thinks that she is on our side, then we're good. We just need to keep this up until she walks out that door"- Dry Bones

_But when Wiggler won MVP..._

"Well, this is rather surprising, I must say". Said none other than Wiggler.

_He decided to target someone he saw as an early threat._

"But, like, why?! Who would, like, nominate me?!" Goombella screamed in horror as she sat in between Bow and Sushie.

_At the veto competition, Lakilulu's determination helped her to win her second competition. _

Congratulations Lakilulu, you have von the golden power of veto". Ludwig applauded, to which everyone else did too.

"I was so relived that I had won the veto. Now I know what must be done"- Lakilulu (HOH, Veto holder)

_Bow attempted to convince Lakilulu to use the veto._

"You sure. I mean, with the veto, you might as well use it".

"On who?"

"Me, how about me".

"Oh, well, I'll think about it". Lakilulu said.

_But in the end, Lakilulu chose to play her own game._

"I have decided..."

The three people waited anxiously.

...

...

...

...

...

"Not to use the power of veto. With that said, this veto meeting is adjourned". Lakilulu said, closing the veto box.

_Tonight, who will be evicted? Bow, Sushie, or Goombella? Plus, who will become the new Head of Household? It all happens live, on Big Brother: Mario Edition._

* * *

_(Opening scene plays, followed by camera coming back to Rosalina)_

"Welcome back! Where we last left off, Bow, Sushie, and Goombella were left as the first three people up for eviction. The live eviction is about to start, but first, Bow has made some enemies rather early in the game. With Peach and the Power Business alliance, she has to gain the remainder of the houses trust to keep herself in the game. Let's see how it works". The camera moves to the screen again to show a flashback of Lakilulu speaking during the veto meeting.

* * *

_"This is the veto meeting. Bow, Sushie, and Goombella all have been nominated for eviction. But I have the power to replace one of these three nominees with someone else going in replacement. I have decided..."_

_The three people waited anxiously._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Not to use the power of veto. With that said, this veto meeting is adjourned". Lakilulu said, closing the veto box. Everybody got up from their seat._

_"Didn't expect to be replaced. I didn't have much time to persuade her, so I got what I deserved. Guess I have to persuade other people not to vote for me"- Bow_

_"I'm not going home. So if I lay low and not say much, maybe people will not go for the people begging for their spot"- Sushie_

_"I need to, like, hope that I can stay in this house. I have this, like, alliance that will keep me safe no matter what"- Goombella_

_"Of course I was not going to use the veto. I never was. Now I'm going to be safe for the rest of the week"- Lakilulu_

Everyone left to either go to sleep or strategize with somebody somewhere.

* * *

"I'm, like, so scared! What if I, like, go home? This is, like, terrible!" Goombella cried.

"Shut up". Jojora muttered to herself.

"Don't worry. You're not going home. Bow will go home. I'm sure of it". Dry Bones calmly assured.

"Goombella is very annoying. It's only been one week and she's already driving most of us crazy. Why did Ludwig want her to join"- Jojora

"Like, thank you so much! I, like, can't wait to be safe!"

Unfortunately for her, Sushie was listening from the door. She didn't know who Goombella was talking to, but she had a pretty clear idea as what needed to be done.

"Being on the block, I need to do whatever it takes to keep myself safe. And if it means throwing Goombella under the bus, then so be it"- Sushie (Nominee)

* * *

The next day, Bow was eating cereal. She was planning on getting allies to vote out Sushie later in the afternoon. Sushie walked passed her and said four words.

"Goombella's conspiring against you".

Bow spat out her cereal and glared at her. "What did you just say?"

"Goombella was talking to someone last night. I don't know who it was, but there was more than one person in the room".

"That little piece of s***! I thought I could trust her, but it seems that she has her own plans. No matter, I just have to stop her myself"- Bow (Nominee)

* * *

The afternoon slowly rolled in. A montage of clips appeared showing Bow talking to the houseguests one at a time.

"I talked to Mario explaining that I could trust him if he helped me. I got Donkey Kong by bribing him with a banana. I figured out from Wiggler that he would like it if Goombella would leave. And I got Luigi by telling him that I believed that he had a girlfriend. As if! No matter. I have four people on my side, and I already know Peach will not join. I have to be careful though, as people I'm talking to may be the one's Goombella is working with.

The camera paused Bow's confessional to show her talking to Ludwig and Jojora.

"So, you're in on getting Goombella out?"

"Agreed. Nobody can stand her!" Jojora replied cheerfully.

I think I'm going to be safe this time around"- Bow

* * *

Kooper and Koopie Koo were outside again. This time, Kooper was joining Koopie Koo in sunbathing. Yoshi walked outside to join them.

"Bow's pretty much talked to everyone except us now. What do we do?" Yoshi asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean, they're both annoying, except one is actually trying to safe herself. Is that good or bad?" Kooper asked.

"I'm not sure, but I feel that it's up to us to determine who goes home". Koopie Koo replied.

"Hey, I have an idea. What if we made an alliance right now, so that we can change the game over time? A final three thing just to bring one of us to victory?" Yoshi said excitedly.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Kooper said proudly.

"Let's do it! So, who goes home first?" Koopie Koo pondered.

"This is perfect! A secret final three alliance with me, Koopie Koo, and Yoshi. With this power, we're bound to do something great in the near future"- Kooper

After time, Bow came out to talk to the three. When they said they would vote for Goombella, Bow left, and the three began to really think about who they wanted to be eliminated.

"At this point, I'm pretty sure I have the numbers. Hopefully, I can stay in to fight even longer. But if not, then I have a plan to ruin game plans of certain people. I'm not sure if it's accurate, but it will stir up drama"- Bow

* * *

The camera came back to Rosalina as the audience cheered once again.

"Let's head back into the house, and see what's going on live". Rosalina turned back to the screen, which popped to life, revealing the sixteen houseguests in the living room. The three nominees were once again in their spots on the couch. For one of them, it was going to be their last.

"Hello houseguests! How is everybody doing?" Rosalina asked. A lot of responses were heard, including a remark from Yoshi, complaining that there was not enough food in the freezer again.

"Lakilulu, first off, I must congratulate you again for winning both the HOH competition, and the POV competition. How do you feel winning them?"

"Well, it feels great. I had complete control this week, and I hope it doesn't make me much of a threat". Lakilulu answered.

"Luigi, how does it feel being in the house without any of your family, besides your brother of course?"

"It's new, I must say. Being without any connection to the outside world is very different from normal life of every day people". Luigi responded.

"Well, I'll be right back". Rosalina turned off the camera to the house and turned to the camera outside of the house.

"Up next, the live eviction will take place. But first, some commercials". The camera turned off so that Rosalina could get a chair for the evicted person.

* * *

_"Guess what day it is? Guess what day it is?" A familiar looking camel said walking around the streets of Toad Town. _

_A Toadette was placing a pie on the edge of the window._

_"Guess what day it is little mushroom?" The camel said appearing out of nowhere, eating the pie and walking off. The camel noticed a Toad jogging._

_"Hey, guess what day it is?" The camel called out to him. The Toad started to run faster, which made the camel walk faster. The Toad was moving so fast, he ran right into an open manhole and fell into the sewers._

_An airship holding Bowser, Bowser Jr., and a whole bunch of minions was making it's way to the castle. Bowser was unaware that Peach wasn't home. The camel suddenly jumped onto the ship._

_"Guess what day it is?" He asked._

_"What the hell is this thing doing on my ship!" Bowser roared._

_"Hey wait, I know. It's hump day!" Bowser Jr. cheered._

_"Yeah, it's hump day!" The camel also cheered._

_"Ugh!" Bowser moaned._

_The scene changed to show two Toads playing guitars. _

_"Hey man, how happy are people who save money on minion protection insurance with shroomco?" One of them asked._

_"Well, I'd say happier than a camel on hump day". The other one replied._

_"Hump day up in here!" The camel screamed in the backround._

_Shroomco. Fifteen minutes, could save you 20% or less on minion protection insurance._

* * *

"Welcome back to Big Brother: Mario Edition. In just a few monents, the live eviction will take place and someone will be leaving the house. Let's check back in with the houseguests, and see what's going on". Rosalina turned back to the camera showing the houseguests still in the living room.

"Houseguests, in just a few moments, the live eviction will begin. Before that, however, we will give each of the nominees one last chance to persuade your vote. Sushie, we'll start with you". Sushie stood up.

"Hi everybody! I want to shout out to my family, who's watching back home, unless the cables out again. Guys, I hope you don't vote me out, because I'm not annoying like the others against me-"

"Yeah right!" A voice in the audience could be heard. The houseguests could see two Shy Guy's wearing police uniforms run into the audience. You could then hear screaming and the sound a clubs hitting the guy.

"Sorry about that Sushie, but you're out of time. Goombella, you're next". Goombella stood up as Sushie sat down.

"Like, hi everyone! I, like, know that I probably won't go home. And, like, Goombario, if you are, like, in my house, I would, like, leave before I, like, do something mean to you".

"You have a stalker?" Tiny Kong asked.

"Like, yeah. He's so, like, annoying. He tries to be smart, but that just makes him, like, so annoying". Goombella said, siting down.

"Bow, wrap it up". Bow stood up.

"Thank you everyone. I tried my hardest to keep myself in, and if you keep me in, then that will probably help some of your games. That is all". Bow said, sitting down.

"Thank you Bow. Ok, the time has come. One by one, you will each enter the diary room, and cast your vote. The person with the most votes will be asked to leave the house. Lakilulu, as HOH, you will only vote in the event of a tie. Donkey Kong, you're up first". Donkey Kong stood up and walked into the hallway which would lead him to the diary room.

"Donkey Kong has been bribed by Bow to vote Goombella. But the choice, is Donkey Kong's". Donkey Kong sat down on the chair as Rosalina turned to him. "Hi Donkey Kong".

"Hello Rosalina".

"Please cast your vote to evict".

"I vote to evict Goombella". Donkey Kong stood up and left, passing Tiny Kong on the way.

"Tiny Kong is part of the Power Business alliance, and has worked to get rid of Bow. Her vote should be obvious". Tiny Kong sat down on the chair.

"Hi Tiny Kong".

"Hi Rosalina, how are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Please cast your vote to evict".

"I vote to evict Bow". Tiny Kong stood up and left, passing Dry Bones on the way.

"Dry Bones is in the same alliance, and will probably be voting the same as Tiny Kong". Dry Bones sat down on the chair.

"Hi Dry Bones, please cast your vote to evict".

"I vote to evict Bow". Dry Bones stood up and left, passing Wiggler on the way.

"As MVP, Wiggler put up Goombella. Odds are, he's going to vote Goombella". Wiggler sat down in the chair.

"Hi Wiggler, please cast your vote to evict".

"I vote to evict Goombella". Wiggler stood up and left, passing Ludwig on the way.

"Ludwig, being part of the same alliance, will more than likely vote for Bow". Ludwig sat down in the chair.

"Hi Ludwig, please cast your vote to evict".

"I vote to evict Bow". Ludwig stood up and left, passing Mario on the way.

"Mario hasn't really have any main allies, so his vote is unsure as of now". Mario sat down in the chair.

"Hi Mario, please cast your vote to evict".

"I vote to evict Goombella". Mario stood up and left, passing Luigi on the way.

"Luigi, being Mario's brother, is probably going to vote the same as Mario". Luigi sat down in the chair.

"Hi Luigi, please cast your vote to evict".

"I vote to evict Goombella". Luigi stood up and left, passing Jojora on the way.

"Jojora is also in the power business alliance, so she should be voting for Bow". Jojora sat down in the chair.

"Hi Jojora, please cast your vote to evict".

"I vote to evict Bow". Jojora stood up and left, passing Peach on the way.

"Peach and Bow have had their unfriendly disputes throughout the first week. Her vote should be obvious". Peach sat down in the chair.

"Hi Peach, please cast your vote to evict".

"I vote to evict Bow". Peach stood up and left, passing Kooper on the way.

"It is time to see whether Kooper will vote for Bow or Goombella for eviction. Whoever he chooses, that person will probably go home". Kooper sat down in the chair.

"Hi Kooper, please cast your vote to evict".

"I vote to evict Bow". Kooper stood up and left, passing Yoshi on the way.

"Being in an alliance with Kooper, Yoshi should vote for Bow". Yoshi sat down in the chair.

"Hi Yoshi, please cast your vote to evict".

"I vote to evict Bow". Yoshi stood up and left, passing Koopie Koo on the way.

"It's officially. With seven votes to evict Bow, Bow will be leaving the Big Brother house. However, lets see how the other votes fall". Koopie Koo sat down in the chair.

"Hi Koopie Koo, please cast your vote to evict".

"I vote to evict Bow". Koopie Koo stood up and left, walking down the hallway and reentering the living room, sitting down where she was originally sitting.

"Well, that ends Bow's fate. When we return, we will give the news to the houseguests. We will be right back". The camera turned off.

* * *

_"So, what am I supposed to do again?" Bowser asked._

_"Simple. All you need to do is support out add and we will pay you however much you like". A man said. _

_"Well, then let's begin". Bowser smiled the best he could and let the camera turn on._

_"We're on in 3...2...1..."._

_"Hi, I'm Bowser Koopa. Do you have a bitchy and ugly child and don't know what to do with it?" Bowser grabbed Wendy and yanked her in front of the camera. _

_"What are you doing?" Wendy muttered._

_"Well, there's only one thing that can solve that problem. Send them over to my lava pits and I will take care of the problem for you. When I'm done with your child, you get a jar of complementary ashes free. Let me show you how it works". Bowser proceeded to throw Wendy into a lava pit. _

_"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Wendy screamed as she burned and disappeared into ashes._

_"Only $50 if you want it. So come on down and I will help you the best I can"._

_Bowser's lava pits. Just like an abortion, but at least you know what your kid looks like first._

* * *

The camera turned on to show Rosalina once again.

"Welcome back. Last time, Bow had received enough votes for eviction. Let's give the news to the houseguests". Rosalina turned to the living room camera which showed the 16 contestants together for the last time before the finale.

"Houseguests, just a reminder. When I reveal the votes, the evicted person will have just a few minutes to say their goodbyes, and walk out the front door. With zero votes to evict, Sushie, you are safe". Sushie breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, it's between Bow and Goombella. By a vote, of 8-4, Bow, you have been evicted from the Big Brother house". Bow sighed and stood up. She muttered something under her breath before walking to the front door. She didn't stop for anyone. When she got to the front door, she turned around and grinned.

"I think I'd watch your back all of you. There is an alliance in this house. And it is between Goombella, Peach, and Lakilulu. Good luck, and enjoy your fate". Bow sneered as she walked out the door.

"Wait, what?" Peach asked in confusion, but the door had already closed.

Bow walked outside to the sound of few cheers. Those who were fans of the three she just mentioned were booing at her. Well, except for the boos, of course. Bow gave all of them a death glare and went to sit down next to Rosalina.

Inside the house, there was a lot of awkwardness around. Nobody bothered to say anything. Lakilulu went into her HOH room in private. Ludwig and Jojora looked at Goombella when she wasn't looking. Mario glanced at Peach slightly. Kooper, Koopie Koo, and Yoshi went into another room to secretly celebrate. Some of the others watched as Bow's picture changed to a greyish color. The camera went outside the house.

"So, that was a dramatic exit". Rosalina started off.

"Yeah, I just needed to say something to make me actually seem important in the house". Bow responded.

"Is there even an alliance between the three you mentioned?" Rosalina asked.

"Of course not. Those were the three people I hated most in the house, and I needed to throw them under the bus. Lakilulu put me up, Goombella betrayed me, and Peach is for obvious reasons".

"Even before you entered the house, you created enemies. Is there a reason for that?"

"Hey, it's not my fault. If they can't handle the fact that I need Bootler everywhere I go, so be it".

"Did you have any type of game plan in the house that we were probably unaware of?"

"Well, the plan was to win some competitions to prove that I'm a strong competitor. Guess that didn't quite work well".

"Well Bow, in the event that you were evicted tonight, you're houseguests taped some goodbye messages". Rosalina and Bow looked at the screen.

Goombella: I, like, so hope it's, like, you and not me. If it's me, then, like, things will not be the same in the house.

Ludwig: Unfortunately for you, ve have been targeting you since day 1. Goombella vas indeed vorking vith someone, and it vas me, Tiny, Dry, and Jojora. Ve used Goombella as a pawn in our alliance to trick you into thinking you vere safe. Good bye.

Peach: You better be watching this. I have nothing to say that is worth my time.

Koopie Koo: I'm sorry honey. Me, Kooper, and Yoshi made an alliance, and after about 20 minutes of thinking, we decided to get rid of you. We hope you don't take this the wrong way

"Any last words?" Rosalina asked.

"Well, I guess I'm shocked that there was more to Goombella's 'betrayal' than I thought. I'm also surprised at how many secret alliances there are. If I had known that Goombella was being used, I would have certainly said that". Bow said.

"Well, this is goodbye for good. Thank you for playing". Rosalina said, shaking Bow's hand one last time.

"Up next, the power is once again up for grabs, in the next Head of Household competition. We will be right back". The camera moved out as Bow got out of her seat and walked off the stage.

* * *

_Bowser unfortunately couldn't be found. So, for the next three minutes of commercials, we will watch Lemmy doing absolutely nothing. _

_"Hi". Lemmy said. He sat down and started staring at nothing. Three minutes went by and nothing had changed._

* * *

"Welcome back. Last time, Bow had walked out the door. Now, the power is up for grabs, in the next Head of Household competition. Let's head to the backyard, and see what's what". Rosalina turned to the camera to show the 15 houseguests outside. Some looked really cold.

"Houseguests, it is time to crown a new HOH. Lakilulu, as outgoing Head of Household, you are not eligible to compete. In this HOH competition, you must jump into this pool of freezing water and search for keys. To win, you must collect 15 keys with the names of each of the contestants still in the competition. Then, you must bring them back to a pedestal which is right behind you. Since all the keys are different shapes, you must find the place where each key goes. When you put the last key in the pedestal and press the red button next to it, you will win Head of Household. Does everyone understand?" Everyone but Lakilulu responded with a cheer.

"Then let's begin. On your mark, get set, go!" Everyone jumped into the water and soon regretted it. Well, at least everyone except Sushie. She was doing just fine. Most of the contestants were freezing as they went underwater. There were keys everywhere across the large pool. It went about 12 feet deep and it was 17 feet wide. Everyone was searching carefully through the large amounts of keys. They grabbed as many as they could and then looked to see what they were missing and what they had more than one of.

"How will this HOH competition go down? Who will win? And who will the new HOH nominate for eviction. And starting now, please vote for who you want to crown the newest BBMVP. It all happens next time, on Big Brother: Mario Edition. I'm Rosalina, and I am saying good night, and I will see you next week". The camera cut back to the contestants as they continued searching through the icy water for keys. The credits started rolling which, besides having Rosalina as the host, everything else had the person Soliddude1175 underneath it.

* * *

_I do not own the Geico camel. I just thought it would be funny if I threw him in there. Sorry for no updates whatsoever. I have been on Thanksgiving break recently and have had no time at all to work on any of my stories. Next chapter will be soon, Sole Smasher Melee's next chapter is coming out even sooner, Mario Amazing Race is almost there. Just need to put on the finishing touches to the chapter. Probably will get Mario Amazing Race and Big Brother: Mario Edition out at the same time next chapter. _

_So please vote for who you want to be the newest MVP on the poll or review. It can be Wiggler again, or somebody else. Your choice. So, until next time, stay solid and peace._


End file.
